¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Midgard está repleto de rituales y celebraciones mundanas. Tan patéticas e improductivas, tan tontas, que no hacen más que confirmar la inferioridad de su raza. Pero que con el toque y el enfoque adecuado, aquellos rituales vanos, pueden resultar no serlo del todo al final del día. Thor / Loki


**Notas: **Saludos devotos lectores y nuevos ojos que nos visitan ;)…En este día, les traemos un otra lectura más de nuestros roleos, siempre tan perversamente productivos -w-…Sabemos que faltan prácticamente seis meses para que llegue el día de los enamorados, pero, no pudimos evitar esperar hasta entonces y le dimos vida a esta historia llena de amor, pasión y lujuria al por mayor…Nada más que comentar, solo les invitamos a pasar y a disfrutar lo que encontrarán (y también les invitamos a no morir leyendo jeje)…Roles: Thor – Centauro Zafiro, Loki – una servidora…

**Advertencias: **La única que encontrarán será la que nos caracteriza, es decir, Lemon :3…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics…

**¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín?**

San Valentín. Fecha común celebrada como costumbre cada 14 de febrero en Midgard, en las que los tímidos se decidían a declarar su amor a esa persona especial, y quienes ya tenían pareja se regalaban obsequios hechos o comprados con amor, y todo ese día abundaban globos, flores, chocolates, reservaciones en restaurantes elegantísimos o simplemente caminatas por el parque, que indicaban que tórtolos enamorados eran presas de las flechas de Cupido. E incluso, en la noche se alcanzaban a ver todavía personas abrazadas o besándose a la luz de un faro. Era, definitivamente, un buen pretexto para reafirmar el amor. Y Thor, por supuesto, no había pasado por alto aquella peculiar celebración que había llamado su atención durante su estadía en Midgard. En su casa nunca habían hecho tal cosa, pero eso no impidió que su impulsiva e hiperactiva mente tramara un plan para aquel acontecimiento, para dedicárselo única y exclusivamente a cierto hechicero de ojos verdes.

A pesar de que Loki hubiese llamado a esa costumbre un _burdo e improductivo_ ritual, su objetivo era hacerle cambiarle de parecer, por lo que estuvo las últimas semanas recolectando centenares de rosas rojas a escondidas del hechicero. Sin duda servirían para los fines que buscaba. Así, cuando el día llegó, Thor se comportó normal en lo que iba de la mañana, pero al llegar la tarde interceptó a Loki antes de que este entrara a la biblioteca, entregándole un papel doblado que decía: "_Un regalo en tu habitación aguarda por ti. Espera a la noche"._ Sabía que si le daba su regalo en otro lugar que no fuera su alcoba, el hechicero saldría de ahí en segundos. En cambio, su cuarto era como su templo, y por tanto, no tendría más opción que quedarse.

Al llegar el ocaso, Thor se preparó a darle la sorpresa a Loki, dedicándose a esparcir pétalos de los cientos de rosas que había robado en la escalera por donde tendría que pasar el hechicero, haciendo un camino hasta su cuarto para continuarse en la cama de este, contrastando el verde de las sabanas con lo rojo de las flores. También había prendido varias velas perfumadas con lavanda en lugar de las antorchas, y cuando escuchó pasos acercándose, se apresuró a desnudarse por completo para luego acostarse de costado en la cama, sosteniéndose en su antebrazo derecho y cubriendo con una diminuta almohada su virilidad. Así, aguardo a que se abriera la puerta.

Entrada la noche, antes de salir de la biblioteca, Loki se dispuso a colocar los libros que había tomado en sus respectivos estantes. Terminó de acomodar el último, alzándose ligeramente de puntas y estirando el brazo para ubicarlo perfectamente en su sitio. Volvió a poner ambos pies sobre el piso, y antes de dirigir sus pasos a la salida, recordó la nota que Thor le entregara horas atrás. Sacó el papel doblado de entre el cinturón y lo leyó de nueva cuenta. Casi al instante, una liviana sonrisa de absurdo se dibujó en sus labios y negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar con derrota y volver a guardar el papel entre sus ropas.

El ojiverde salió de la biblioteca, a los pocos segundos, y se puso en marcha por el pasillo, imaginando los posibles escenarios que encontraría al llegar a su habitación. Conociendo a Thor, y el gusto por cada cosa mínima y absurda de los midgardianos, seguramente se encontraría con un oso enorme de peluche con un moño verde igual de inmenso en el cuello, flores por doquier, y colgando del techo, esas cosas metálicas con aire dentro a los que llamaban _globos_, y para variar, con forma de corazón. Sonrió con burla ante ese cuadro tan patéticamente cursi… pero que más podía esperar de Thor. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos rápidamente lo condujeron a la breve escalinata que indicaba el inicio del pasillo a su alcoba, notando que el piso estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas rojas. Se detuvo por unos instantes y observó aquella suerte de tapizado floral en rojo. Enarcó una ceja y siguió el camino que aquellos pétalos llevaban, arribando al poco tiempo a la puerta.

Giró la manija con cautela y se adentró a la habitación, encontrando algo muy distinto a lo que había imaginado. Pétalos esparcidos por doquier, velas aromáticas encendidas y a Thor en su cama, totalmente desnudo, con solo una diminuta almohadilla cubriendo sus partes nobles.

— Ahm... debo confesar que te esmeraste

Admitió cerrando la puerta detrás y volviendo a observar a su alrededor con sumo detalle.

Entre tanto, momentos antes de que Loki llegara, Thor jugueteaba con un pétalo cuando al oír que la puerta se abría su corazón salto y una sonrisa enorme se instaló en su rostro. Y aquella emoción creció todavía más cuando vio entrar a la persona que esperaba. Sin cambiar de posición, y peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con normalidad, respondió:

— Bastante. Yo mismo desfloré las rosas para traer todos estos pétalos. ¿Te gusta? —preguntó con picardía

Loki le miró por el rabillo del ojo derecho, puesto que se había acercado a un mueble a su izquierda, adornado por las velas de aroma a lavanda para aspirar su olor.

— ¿Tú mismo lo hiciste? —expresó con sorpresa fingida— ¿Y no te desangraste con las espinas? Eres grande —sonrió sarcástico, recorriendo el cuarto con pasos livianos, analizándolo de modo minucioso

Si, había sido algo hecho por sus propias manos. No podía comprar nada porque simplemente en Asgard no había ni globos, peluches o chocolates, así que apelando a la vieja costumbre el regalo fue obra suya. Aunque Loki tenía razón, le había costado desflorar todas esas rosas sin pincharse a cada rato, pero prefirió no decírselo.

— En realidad no hubo mucho problema con los pétalos. Lo difícil fue recolectarlas

Al tiempo que decía esto, se giró un poco a tomar una rosa especial que había logrado conseguir. De pétalos color esmeralda, única en su especie, y se la estiró a Loki.

— Feliz San Valentín —dijo con ojos bobos

El ojiverde plasmó una expresión divertida en su rostro, mientras se acercaba y tomaba delicadamente aquella flor de pétalos esmeralda, sentándose luego en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de contemplar aquel hermoso ejemplar. Era su flor predilecta, precisamente por ser única y muy difícil de encontrar. La giró con su dedo índice y pulgar con suavidad, y luego aspiro su aroma, dedicándole una mirada entre cálida y traviesa a Thor en medio de su cama.

— ¿Debo suponer que tú eres parte del regalo sorpresa? ¿O solo estás de adorno?

Sonrió de medio lado separando la rosa de su nariz, para delinear sutilmente el pecho desnudo del rubio con esta. En tanto que Thor seguía con la mirada el trayecto con que Loki pasaba la flor, para después dedicarle una mirada entre sugerente y convencedora.

— Pues... me consideres regalo o adorno, estoy aquí —comentó con picardía, sonriendo de lado y acercando su rostro con lentitud, pero sin moverse demasiado de su pose original— Y puedes hacer lo que quieras...

Declaró refiriéndose a que lo tomara como regalo o adorno, Thor se quedaría allí para ver que hacía con él, aunque fantaseaba con que le quitara esa almohada de entre las piernas.

Loki, por otro lado, enarcó ambas cejas ante la presuntuosa declaración, continuando ese trayecto de la rosa por sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul, deteniéndose justo al borde de la almohadilla.

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo que yo quiera? —inquirió con cierta malicia, volviendo a recorrer la piel bronceada pero ahora en ascenso, mirándole fijamente

El contacto frío de los pétalos no le importó en absoluto, pero al escuchar que Loki estaba dispuesto a _hacer uso de su poder_, su piel se erizó un poco en el camino de la rosa. Pero continúo con el protocolo para que el hechicero tomara su _regalo_ de San Valentín.

— Lo que TU QUIERAS —remarcó con semblante idílico, flexionado su rodilla izquierda hacia fuera para que la almohada _resaltara_ más

El ojiverde pudo notar el ansia de Thor por que retirara aquella almohadilla y dejara al descubierto su virilidad. Y aunque Loki también quería _echarle un vistazo_, no le daría gusto tan pronto. Además, le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él y eso haría. Sonrió de medio lado, acentuando el semblante travieso y pícaro, al tiempo que iba retirando la rosa en cuanto esta pasaba por sobre la barbilla de Thor. La colocó delicadamente sobre el buró y procedió a ubicarse sobre las caderas del rubio, sentándose justo sobre la almohada en su entrepierna, cuidando de no hacerla resbalar.

— Espero que no te arrepientas de haberme dado libertad de acción

Susurró en tono grave, entrecerrando los ojos, al tiempo que comenzaba a desabrochar su atuendo, dejando gran parte de su pecho expuesto. Segundos después, hizo aparecer una botella pequeña de aceite en su mano derecha, misma que abrió de inmediato y fue volteando el contenido sobre el medio de los pectorales de Thor, en un fino hilillo que bajó hasta el ombligo.

Primero tuvo que respirar profundo cuando Loki se sentó encima suyo para no delatar su ansia. Thor entrevió los planes del ojiverde al mantener la almohada en su lugar, haciendo que el rubio frunciera un poco el ceño, pero su semblante cambió en un tris cuando Loki le habló, apareció aquel frasco y volcó aceite en sus pectorales. De momento no contestó, porque el líquido resbalaba chocando contra el calor de su cuerpo, provocando que exclamara quejándose del frio.

— Precisamente, ahora me cuestiono si no te estoy dando demasiadas libertades

Replicó entre confundido pero expectante a lo que sucediera. No tenía ni idea de que se proponía a hacer con él, pero sea lo que fuese que involucrara aquel unto lo excitaba.

— Hmhmhm... Vamos Thor, relájate. Estas en buenas manos

Expresó de modo perverso, cerrando y colocando la botella a un lado, y ubicó las manos sobre el vientre del nórdico, por el cual el aceite resbalaba a los costados. Humedeció sus palmas con el ungüento y comenzó a deslizarlas por sobre la piel, haciendo un lento y sutil masaje, yendo hacia el abdomen, pectorales y de regreso, mientras que las esmeraldas de Loki brillaban con malicia y sus pupilas se dilataban, al sentir como la piel poco a poco iba tornándose más caliente debajo de sus manos.

Thor cerró los ojos por tan relajante caricia, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y descansó sus manos en las piernas de Loki, sin ser consciente de ello. Eso de _estás en buenas manos_ no le había sonado tan convincente, pero dejó que Loki le masajeara todo el torso. No era que no confiara en él. Era solo que a veces las ideas del hechicero, dichas en ese tono y con esa mirada, lo hacían preocuparse. Quizá hablaba en serio al decirle que hiciese lo que le placiera, y estaba seguro que resultaría algo placentero. Por ello, una vez más, Thor claudicó ante aquellas manos que subían y bajaban.

— Está bien... Confío en ti… —dijo casi mudo, transportándose a un lecho de serenidad total

El hechicero sonrió lascivo y satisfecho, al escucharle acceder a lo que fuera que tuviera en mente para satisfacer sus deseos. Miró con perversión como el rubio cerraba los ojos y se relajaba, dejándose hacer sin queja alguna, frunciendo el entrecejo de modo placentero e inflando el pecho. Por un momento, aquello le parecía ser más un presente para Thor que para él mismo, pero mentiría si dijera que no amaba tocar su cuerpo de dios. Sentir la piel del rubio tensarse y estremecerse ante sus caricias, ver su rostro arrugado por el goce que le producía su toque, era una de las cosas que más le complacía al estar con Thor. El que le permitiera tener el control de la situación por un breve lapso, lograba excitarlo tanto como si fuera él quien recibiera esas mismas atenciones por parte del nórdico.

Con cada trayecto de ida y vuelta por sobre aquel imponente pecho y abdomen, que las manos de Loki realizaban, la piel de Thor parecía adquirir una textura más cálida... más ardiente. Como si fueran las brasas de una hoguera que poco a poco avivaban un fuego incontenible de pasión, mismo que iría consumiéndolo lentamente dentro del lecho. El aceite era un ungüento especial con propiedades peculiares, que resultaban ser un tipo de estimulador erógeno, además de que era comestible. Su suave aroma de almendras y oliva penetraba hasta el cerebro, inundando este con una sensación de bienestar placentero que nublaba los sentidos. Mientras que la fricción constante del aceite sobre la piel, aumentaba el calor corporal y volvía mucho más sensible al tacto cada punto.

Loki notó que Thor comenzaba a respirar agitado, entreabriendo los labios pero manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que un lujurioso rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, a la par que su frente arrugada era adornada por diminutas perlas de sudor. El ojiverde se relamió los labios viendo tan sensual escena, imprimiendo mayor intensidad en cada toque deslizante, mientras sentía sus propias mejillas ardiendo y su corazón acelerado.

— Te dije que estabas en buenas manos

Jadeó entre burlón y provocativo en tono ronco, a causa del placer que también experimentaba. Extendiendo el masaje hasta el cuello de Thor y bajando a los costados, pasando por los hombros y brazos hasta donde tenía las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, y regresando para bajar del cuello al pecho. Acariciando sobre los pezones con suma lentitud, siguiendo el trayecto a las costillas y de nuevo al vientre, ejerciendo liviana presión.

Ciertamente, Loki no mentía acerca de que estaba en buenas manos. Thor no sabía de los peculiares atributos del aceite, por lo que se le hizo extraño que el masaje lo excitara hasta aquel nivel, dejándolo sin aliento en pocos segundos de solo el roce sobre su piel. Su manzana de Adán se deslizaba al pasar saliva, como el único líquido que podía beber en ese momento. Sus manos descansaban sobre las piernas de Loki, inquietas por las caricias que éste le proporcionaba. El aceite siendo deslizado sensualmente a modo de relajante en su piel, producía un efecto que Thor describió como _jodidamente caliente_. Y es que aquel unto estaba sensibilizando y activando cada nervio impregnado en sus poros, provocando que con cada nueva caricia de las manos del hechicero su virilidad y libido se encendieran y lo excitaran en demasía. Sentía que su entrepierna vibraba al igual que cada surco de piel recorrida. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Seguía sin poder creer que un simple masaje lograra tales milagros… pero le fascinó descubrirlo.

— ¿Buenas manos? —articuló con dificultad— Son maravillosas

Admitió sacando un gruñido cargado de placer. Quería saber en qué terminaría ese dichoso masaje.

— Hmhmhm... Supongo que debo agradecerte el halago

Rió insinuosa y traviesamente, continuando con el recorrido, aunque esta vez yendo un poco más abajo, hacia la pelvis aún cubierta por la almohadilla y parte de él mismo, pues seguía montado sobre esta. Imaginó lo duro que seguramente Thor ya se encontraba, por lo que quiso probar ahora con un masaje directamente en el área que tanto pedía ser descubierta en un principio. Se levantó un poco, sin dejar su labor a modo de distracción para el rubio, y en lugar de quitar la almohada como normalmente se haría, tomándola y tirándola a cualquier lugar, prefirió hacer uso del _elemento sorpresa_. Colocó los dedos de la mano izquierda por sobre la suave tela de algodón blanco. Estos se iluminaron de un azul aqua, e inmediatamente el resplandor cubrió la almohada en su totalidad, haciéndola desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

Aquella forma de deshacerse del estorboso objeto no levantaría sospechas, es más, Thor ni siquiera debió notarlo estando sumido en todo ese goce desbordante. Acto seguido, Loki subió la mano izquierda hasta el cuello de Thor, masajeándolo, en tanto que la otra se deslizaba cuesta abajo hasta topar con la erección imponente, misma que palpó con toda la mano en un lento deslizar.

— Aaah... Aah…

El rubio gimió con la caricia repentina. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Juraba que seguía con la almohada entre las piernas. ¿A qué hora se la había quitado? Tendría que haber estado sumido realmente en el masaje tan placentero y sensual, para no haberlo notado. Con franqueza, estaba tan distraído sintiendo el aceite en cada centímetro que no previó el actuar de Loki. Pero al momento de que la mano bañada en aceite logró resbalar en su pelvis y saciar el ansia de su erección, Thor no se contuvo de jadear ronco. La sensualidad en esa unción había terminado por endurecer su pene y erguirlo en toda su capacidad. Eso, definitivamente, se trataba de San Valentín.

Loki observó embelesado aquella ardiente expresión de placer total, plasmándose en el rostro de Thor. Mas al escucharle gemir y jadear, aunado a la dureza que presentaba el falo entre sus dedos, el ojiverde comenzó a experimentar la misma sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo, al igual que su libido aumentaba de nivel. Tornando su mirada vidriosa y nublada, mientras que su entrepierna reaccionaba por debajo del pantalón. Siguió con la masturbación a un ritmo parsimonioso. Acariciando de base a punta, y pasando los dedos por sobre los testículos de vez en cuando.  
— Así que... ¿este era mi _obsequio_ de San Valentín? —se acercó susurrándole al oído, refiriéndose al falo rígido que presiono con sutileza

Los músculos del nórdico respondían tensándose. El bombeo sobre su erección no hizo más que excitarlo más, y su jadeante voz caía de su boca como plegaria, pidiendo que Loki no se detuviera jamás. Como disfrutaba aquello, como sentía el placer esparcirse por su cuerpo y obligarlo a mover su pelvis frotándose más. Era tan jodidamente placentero y ardiente que creyó haber tocado el Valhalla. Pero con todo y esa explosión de éxtasis que se arremolinaba en su cuerpo, Thor contuvo la respiración y dejó que la magia del aceite actuara sobre él (aun sin tener conocimiento de que era el causante de que su psique estuviera reventando de deseos por Loki). Más cuando oyó que el hechicero le dedicaba aquella interrogante, necesitó unos segundos para responder.

— Eso y más...

Aseguró con una sonrisa, empleando sus manos al fin, moviéndolas hacia arriba y abajo de las largas piernas, recorriendo desde su rodilla hasta el muslo y de regreso.

El ojiverde sonrió complacido al escucharle afirmando aquello. Su deseo se encendió por completo ante esto, y más aún, sintiendo las caricias sobre sus piernas. Fue entonces que decidió que era momento de probar la piel aderezada con aquel aceite que invitaba a empalagarse. Primero, quitaría su estorbosa gabardina y la camisa. Dejó por un momento la masturbación y se enderezó de nueva cuenta, deshaciéndose de la ropa en un parpadeo, quedando con el torso totalmente expuesto. Seguido a eso, volvió a tomar posición, aunque esta vez entre las piernas de Thor, y se inclinó hasta pegar su pecho con el ajeno, friccionándolo suavemente, para luego llevar su rostro al cuello donde se dedicó a lamer una y otra vez, probando ese sabor entre dulce por el aceite y salado por el sudor. En tanto que sus manos recorrían los muslos y costados del ojiazul.

No hacía mucho que había _tomado un respiro_ a toda aquella estimulación, cuando Loki dejó de masturbarlo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Esos momentos le dieron a Thor un merecido respiro para acomodarse mejor y seguir disfrutando. Y justo cuando su retina capto el torso desnudo de Loki, decidió tomar partido y acariciar ahora por encima de la tela del pantalón, rosando aquel bulto que parecía estar igual que el suyo. Oh, aquello era tan sublime, y al sentir la lengua del ojiverde para saborear el aceite en su cuello Thor dejó que sus sentidos se dispersaran, provocando un vuelco ansioso en su pecho.

Las caricias que Loki le hacía, eran compensadas con las que Thor dedicaba a su entrepierna excitada, haciéndole jadear contra la piel del cuello, al tiempo que una dulce sensación de placer se esparcía de su pelvis hacia todo el cuerpo. Continúo con lamidas sobre el cuello para luego ir bajando, dispuesto a seguir probando cada parte de aquella exquisita delicia de piel. Viajó con la lengua por el medio de los pectorales y luego por sobre estos, jugando con los pezones, lamiendo en círculos y luego de modo horizontal simulando lengüetazos. Poco a poco fue bajando más, al abdomen perfectamente marcado, al vientre agitado, hasta que su barbilla notó la proximidad con la cabeza del pene. Sin perder tiempo, y llevado por la lujuria, Loki siguió el camino con su lengua, saboreando toda la extensión de este.

Si hubiera sido un mal regalo de San Valentín, el hechicero nunca hubiera seguido el juego y mucho menos le hubiera embarrado con ese bendito aceite, pero daba resultado. Loki estaba aprovechando la celebración y había olvidado por completo que era _inútil y tonta_. Thor sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de ello y continuó con su labor en la entrepierna, que pronto Loki hizo a un lado (cosa que le enojó momentáneamente) para seguir deleitando su paladar con su pecho. Cuando lamió sus pezones, el nórdico gruñó con deseo. Al pasar por su abdomen, su respiración se cortó, y cuando el hechicero pasó a lamer su erección, se derritió en jadeos incontrolables.

— Loki... Aah, Loki... Mierda...

Gimió colocando un brazo detrás de su nuca, entre que con la otra mano se dedicó a empujar la cabeza de Loki más rápido. Este sonrió perverso entre lamidas, escuchándole gemir y jadear de modo constante al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza, desesperado por que hiciera más que solo lamer. Pudo haberse resistido un poco más, pero la verdad era que quería probar el sabor de la carne embalsamada. Por lo que se posiciono mejor, colocando la mano izquierda al costado de Thor mientras que tomaba la base de la erección con su diestra. Dió unos cuantos lengüetazos desde los pliegues de los testículos a la punta y engulló de lleno el falo erecto, comenzando a mamar lento y parsimonioso.

Las lamidas en su erección eran magnificas, espléndidamente eróticas, y a cada una Thor jadeaba como respuesta. No fue hasta que Loki subió su boca y engulló su pene que el nórdico gimió alto. Su espalda se arqueó como reflejo cuando esa tibia cavidad lo atrapó, humedeciendo su falo. Resultaba malditamente placentero sentir que subía y bajaba llevado por el deseo de más, y solo logrando excitarse en aumento. Thor se aferró a los mechones de Loki con la mano que aún permanecía en la cabeza de este, mientras que con la otra se agarró a un barandal grueso de madera de la cabecera de la cama, apretándolo con una fuerza capaz de despostillarlo.

Entre tanto, Loki subía y bajaba con el falo dentro de su boca, sintiéndolo engrosarse y humedecerse más cada vez, tanto por su saliva como por el aceite y un poco de pre-seminal que empezaba a salir. Definitivamente, era un deleite a su paladar exigente. Esa combinación de sabores y texturas, realmente podían llegar a satisfacer su hambre y necesidad. Más aun viniendo de Thor.

Una mamada tan esplendorosa y endemoniadamente estimulante solo podía ser obra de dioses, y redundantemente, así lo era. Loki era un dios, y no solo porque tuviera un rango divino, sino porque su persona era tremendamente poderosa y llena de virtudes. Sobre todo en la felación que estaba haciéndole rubio, quien no cesaba de jadear.

— ¡Aggh! Loki, no podré... seguir por más... tiempo…

En efecto, Thor estaba siendo sobrepasado por tanta estimulación en su miembro, totalmente erguido y endurecido con cada lamida. La saliva y los movimientos con la lengua del hechicero llenaban de sonidos eróticos el lugar, y el nórdico había llegado a su línea límite de placer. Sentía que en cualquier momento se correría… y así lo hizo.

El ojiverde alzó la vista, extasiado al escuchar la advertencia de Thor entre jadeos de placer. Lo contempló sin dejar de saciarse con aquel pedazo de carne palpitante, encontrándolo sumamente excitado y caliente, igual que él mismo se sentía. Recorrió su torso desnudo de nueva cuenta, solo que ahora con la mirada lujuriosa. Su abdomen inquieto, debido al constante respirar que hacía subir y bajar los pectorales de modo acelerado. Ojos cerrados y labios entreabiertos, liberando gemidos roncos y gruñidos sensuales. Cuello y quijada tensos, de la misma forma que aquella mano que se aferraba fiera y desesperadamente al barrote de madera de la cabecera, mientras que la otra le tomaba por la cabeza. Enredando los dedos en su cabellera azabache, jalando e incitando a aumentar la velocidad, así como a ir más profundo. Petición a la que Loki no se negó en absoluto.

Apartó la mirada esmeralda de su deleite carnal, y reacomodándose mejor entre las piernas de Thor, tomó con mayor firmeza el falo con su diestra y comenzó a mamar con ahínco, mientras que su mano izquierda le acariciaba la ingle y parte del vientre.

— ¡Aaagh!

Thor gimió alto, comenzando a quebrar parcialmente el barandal, tratando de respirar en medio de todo ese vapor de dopamina. Haber untado aquel aceite sobre su erección, era la clave para que Loki estuviera tan entretenido deleitándose de extremo a extremo del falo, saboreando y lamiendo cada rastro del condenado ungüento, lo que solo aumentaba el placer en Thor. Este elevó su cadera en cuanto el orgasmo quiso asomarse, golpeando su ingle con lujuria, provocando que enarcara su espalda y apretara con más fuerza aquel barandal, y cuando sintió temblar su entrepierna dejó que su semen saliera como balas de cañón. Todos esos segundos donde sintió haber llegado a rozar con sus dedos un cielo, o una especie de Edén, sirvieron para que Thor cerrara completamente el puño y partiera en dos aquel barandal de madera.

Pasado el intenso efecto del clímax, el nórdico volvió a tenderse sobre la cama, regresando de nuevo a la realidad. Ladeó su cabeza e intentó respirar lo más tranquilo posible, mientras descansaba sus manos en su abdomen.

Una vez que Thor terminó de correrse dentro de su boca, Loki siguió mamando la erección, ahora relajada, colectando con su lengua cada porción de aquella semilla entremezclada con saliva y aceite de almendra y oliva. Sacó el miembro de su boca con suma lentitud y procedió a lamer el exterior, terminando de limpiar hasta la última gota que escurría por sobre la piel. Poco después, se enderezó y se tendió sobre el pecho agitado, llevó su mano derecha hacia un mechón dorado que estaba pegado a la frente, y parte de la mejilla del rubio, y lo retiró con sutileza, rosando la piel ruborizada y húmeda por el sudor mientras le observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Más vale que no se te ocurra dormirte, aún falta la otra parte de MI obsequio —susurró contra sus labios, en tono travieso

Thor frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras Loki terminaba de _limpiarlo_. Con sus sentidos más sensibles que de costumbre, pudo adivinar tan solo por el contacto y el olfato que aquel aceite resultaba ser comestible (más no estaba enterado que era mágico). Entonces con más razón el ojiverde había realizado aquella felación con peculiar agrado. El rubio estiró su cuello y se relamió los labios en cuanto el hechicero terminó de saciarse, y con los ojos aun cerrados, sintió como gateaba hasta acomodarse de nuevo en su abdomen, embarrándose él también del aceite. Más soltó una risa gutural cuando Loki le dio aquella advertencia tan cerca de sus labios

— ¿Y perderme la diversión? —respondió abriendo los ojos y tomándolo por la cintura— El día aun no acaba

— Buena respuesta

Loki sonrió con cinismo, removiéndose ligeramente al sentir las manos de Thor en su cintura, aunque también con intenciones de experimentar en carne propia como se sentía friccionar su piel contra ese aceite. Encontrando la sensación demasiado grata y placentera.

—Entonces… ¿con qué seguimos celebrando?

El ojiazul le devolvió una sonrisa de lado, y levantó una ceja, al escuchar su inquietud. ¿Qué seguía? Algo que Loki ni se imaginaba, eso era seguro. Había sido un buen movimiento lo del aceite sobre su piel, pero el nórdico también tenía un as bajo la manga.

— ¿Mi turno? —preguntó con picardía mientras se enderezaba y dejaba a Loki sentado en su regazo, con sus piernas envolviendo su cintura— Aguarda aquí

Pidió mientras se removía de las piernas del hechicero, arrodillándose luego al pie de la cama de éste. Con mucho cuidado sacó un recipiente metálico redondo con chocolate líquido, lo suficientemente grande como para llenarse de una capacidad de litro y medio, y también otro recipiente más pequeño con fresas. Los subió con equilibrio para no derramar nada, hasta una mesilla al pie de la cama de Loki. Sumergió una fresa en el chocolate y regresó a donde estaba el hechicero.

— ¿Quieres?

Dijo ofreciéndole la frutilla, pero antes de que este se acercara a comerla, Thor se adelantó dándole un mordisco con la intención de que Loki buscara el chocolate en su boca.

Cuando el rubio se alejó del lecho pidiéndole que esperara, y luego se agachó a buscar algo debajo de su cama, Loki frunció el entrecejo con intriga. Por breves segundos se preguntó lo que podría estar guardando debajo. Tal vez ahora si se trataba del mentado oso de felpa, cosa que le hizo reír por dentro, pero lo que vio al cabo de breves instantes le dejó completamente fascinado. Chocolate, fresas... vaya que su _obsequio_ de San Valentín se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor. Estaba por morder el fruto rojo que Thor le compartía cuando este lo hizo primero en un rápido movimiento, dándole a entender con una mirada sugestiva que si quería el trozo debía ir por él. Motivo que le hizo sonreír con malicia y acercarse de rodillas contra las sábanas, hasta rodear el cuello del nórdico con sus brazos y acercar su rostro al de este.

— A veces me pregunto, ¿quién de los dos es el perverso?

Susurró contra sus labios en tono sensual, para luego halar el inferior con sus dientes a modo de abrirse paso e hizo contacto con su boca, iniciando un beso fogoso y profundo. Colando su lengua en la cálida cavidad de Thor, que ahora tenía un delicioso sabor a chocolate, encontrando a la ajena con la que empezó a juguetear con el trozo del fruto de por medio.

Tal vez había tenido una buena idea, pero no llegaba a alcanzar a Loki en la perversidad. Después de todo, él le había halado el labio inferior primero y esa forma de iniciar un beso era un punto débil en Thor. Este correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, había cumplido su objetivo, cosa que le hizo sonreír en aquel endulzado roce. Aunque en cuanto el sabor a chocolate se fue, el nórdico separó sus labios prematuramente.

— Tú lo eres, por supuesto. Yo solo llego a tener destellos de inteligencia de vez en cuando —le dijo divertido, mirando de reojo el chocolate y luego a Loki— Planeo usar una buena cantidad en ti —se refería obviamente al postre

Casi al instante, el ojiazul estiró su brazo para alcanzar una pequeña espátula sumergida en el tazón, la tomó y esperó a que ninguna gota cayera para colocarla entre los dos. Embarró un poco en los labios del ojiverde y luego en su cuello, volviéndola a depositar en su lugar. Acercó entonces su lengua y lamió primero el cuello de Loki, como si fuera un helado, succionando todo el chocolate hasta dejar limpia su piel y dirigirse de nuevo a sus labios, deleitándose con el sabor dulce y apetitoso de estos.

Si, era cierto, él era el más perverso de ambos, pero también era cierto que Thor tenía sus momentos como ese. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, algo debía aprenderle. Al momento de aquella declaración que Thor le hiciera sobre que planeaba untarlo bastante con aquel chocolate líquido, su interior se estremeció ansioso por que el rubio lo tomara como una clase de _postre viviente_, por lo que simplemente se dejó hacer. O mejor dicho, probar. Sintió el líquido ligeramente espeso cubrir sus labios por medio de una espátula y luego ser embarrado por sobre su cuello. Jadeó placenteramente en cuanto el nórdico lamió y succionó su piel, terminando por acercarle más a si con una mano sobre su nuca, mientras que la otra tomaba su brazo izquierdo. Poco después, aquellos labios gruesos se deleitaban ahora con los suyos en un beso lleno de dulces sensaciones.

Gracias a aquello, el postre favorito que quedó en primer puesto se lo cedía indudablemente al chocolate. Mientras saboreaba los labios del hechicero, Thor tomó otro poco del líquido para untarlo ahora en el pecho de este, más específicamente en los pezones, cubriéndolos por completo. Para que el chocolate no manchara, recostó con lentitud al ojiverde y rompió el beso, deseoso de probar donde había esparcido antes el líquido espeso. Su lengua se deslizó en uno de los botones, apretando luego sus labios contra este mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar las piernas del ojiverde. Pasado un rato, el rubio terminó con aquel primer pezón y siguió con el otro, imitando el mismo modus operandi. Succionando y lamiendo hasta quitar todo rastro del postre.

Aun entre el beso, Loki noto que Thor volvía a tomar la espátula del recipiente con chocolate y untaba con esta sus pezones, sacándole un quedo gemido ronco que fue ahogado entre sus bocas. Acto seguido, sintió como era bajado suavemente contra la cama, al tiempo que se sostenía de los brazos del rubio hasta que quedó totalmente recostado sobre las sabanas. Casi de inmediato, y al haberse roto el contacto entre sus labios, Thor bajó a su pecho y comenzó a estimular sus pezones endulzados. Lamiendo y succionando uno a uno, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y jadeaba gozoso, tomando la nuca del rubio de nueva cuenta, alentándole a seguir.

En vista de que a Loki le gustaba ser _degustado_, de igual modo que a Thor probarlo, una nueva pasada de chocolate quedó esparcida sobre el pecho del hechicero. El nórdico dejó un momento su actividad en los pezones para untar el postre entre los pectorales, en una línea recta que llegaba hasta el ombligo del ojiverde. Levantó su cabeza y lamió con gula en toda la línea dibujada de aquel dulce, desde el ombligo hasta el hueco entre las clavículas, haciéndolo varias veces para saborear el cuerpo de Loki.

— Aah...

Este no pudo evitar gemir al sentir aquella lengua, ahora recorriéndole del ombligo al cuello en un trayecto lento y delicioso, que le hizo cerrar los ojos y fruncir el entrecejo, mientras que ladeaba el rostro y tomaba la sabana entre sus manos. Entre tanto, a Thor le parecía haber sido una magnífica idea lo del chocolate. A pesar de que las fresas fueron dejadas al olvido muy pronto, habían servido con buen aperitivo previo a la segunda parte del regalo de San Valentín.

— Y espera, se pone mejor

Habló entre dientes cuando termino de probar todo el abdomen de Loki, motivado por el gemido de este. Antes de hacer otra cosa, Thor se enderezó y posó sus palmas en las rodillas flexionadas del hechicero y abrió el compás de las piernas con delicadeza. Tomó de nuevo la espátula y dejó resbalar el chocolate en la parte interna de los muslos de Loki. Se le había ocurrido en un comienzo untarlo en su miembro, pero pensó que una estimulación no les vendría mal.  
Entonces, dejó de lado el utensilio metálico, bajó su cabeza, levantó una pierna del pelinegro hasta descansarla en su hombro izquierdo y lamió el muslo con alevosía.

Una vez más, Loki se removió jadeante al sentirse probado de nueva cuenta. Alzó la cabeza y se relamió los labios, para luego abrir sus esmeraldas vidriosas y fijarlas sobre el rubio, observando cómo le lamia la parte interna del muslo con dedicación.

— Confío en que... harás que se ponga... mejor —dijo entrecortadamente, alcanzando el rostro del ojiazul con su diestra para acariciarle una mejilla

Sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario secundado por la caricia. Aquellas pequeñas muestras de ternura era lo que enamoraba más al nórdico. No pudo evitar erguirse y llegar a la boca de Loki para darle un lánguido y sonoro beso como respuesta. Con más deseo y sintiendo de nuevo un calor en todo el cuerpo, Thor derramó más chocolate en el mismo muslo de Loki, salpicando parte de su ingle. Volvió a descender acariciando el costado del hechicero y lamiendo con desespero su piel. A los pocos segundos dejó el muslo limpio y miró con gula aquellas gotas del postre que se ubicaban entre los testículos y la base del miembro, por lo que no dudo en pasar su lengua por ahí.

— Thor... aagh...

En cuanto la lengua del rubio hizo contacto con su erección despierta, Loki se encorvó, gimiendo y clavando la cabeza en la almohada, mientras apretaba las sabanas con más desespero. Si creía que no había nada mejor como un masaje erótico, con todo y aceite comestible para encender la pasión, ahora se daba cuenta de su error. Puesto que ser _comido_, acompañado de un exquisito aderezo como el chocolate, era igual de placentero. A los segundos, el ojiverde volvió a recargar la espalda sobre la cama, luego de recibir esa ola cargada de placer que le recorrió cada nervio del cuerpo. Respiraba agitado, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, al tiempo que sus piernas se abrían un poco más por reflejo, sintiendo aquella lengua lamer con gula cada mínima parte de su piel expuesta.

Saciaría a tope su apetito usando como especias el chocolate, el cuerpo de Loki, el placer y su propio deseo. Cada lamida sobre aquella zona erógena, aunado al sabor dulce, le volvían a incrementar sus ganas de unirse con el hechicero. Su entrepierna comenzaba a tener espasmos repentinos y su miembro se volvía sensible en cada centímetro. Ahora que no podía detenerse de ejecutar una felación, Thor tomó más del postre y deteniendo la erección de Loki por la base con su diestra, llenó la espátula completamente y fue derramando el chocolate sobre la punta de éste, para que lentamente fuera siguiendo su recorrido a lo largo del falo, hasta chocar con la mano que lo sostenía. La imagen hizo salivar al nórdico. El miembro erecto cubierto por un postre delicioso, y ver como Loki intentaba calmarse rasgando las sábanas, terminaron por erguir su propia erección.

Thor volvió a bajar su cabeza, no sin antes mirar a los esmeraldas de Loki para indicarle lo que haría. Pasó su brazo libre por debajo de las caderas, elevó la pelvis del hechicero y dio un certero lengüetazo en toda su longitud, dirigiéndose raudo a la punta donde quiso sacar cualquier rastro de chocolate, lamiendo con especial interés en la ranura y todo el glande descubierto para dejarlo totalmente limpio. Mientras hacía todo esto, su cuerpo se movía por si solo contra las frazadas para frotar su pene, en lo que estiraba de nuevo su brazo para tomar a tientas la espátula y embarrar más del dulce, como pretexto para continuar la felación.

En cuanto sintió como era vertido el chocolate sobre su miembro erecto, y notar como este mismo resbalaba cuesta abajo, cubriendo cada parte de piel, Loki jadeó ansioso por lo que estaba seguro vendría después. Y supo que se trataba de eso cuando Thor le miró a modo de aviso, dándole a entender que tenía planeado limpiar su falo entero con su boca. Motivo que fue suficiente para que respirara profundo y pesado, en espera de sentir la calidez y humedad de aquella cavidad devorando su erección. No pasó mucho cuando Thor levantó sus caderas, para exponer más su pelvis, y comenzó a lamer toda la extensión de su pene cubierto de chocolate líquido. Ante esto, Loki se retorció placenteramente, flexionando y resbalando los pies sobre las sábanas y arrugando estas entre sus manos con fuerza, al tiempo que gemía quedo y ronco. Más cuando aquella lengua ardiente le pasó sobre la punta, lamiendo en círculos a modo de limpiar todo el chocolate de la superficie, repasando con especial insistencia la breve ranura del centro, el ojiverde se arqueó sollozante, apretando los ojos en tanto que relamía sus labios y el pecho se agitaba. Ansiaba que Thor de una vez por todas se lo metiera completo y saciara su deseo, como seguramente el nórdico deseaba saciar el suyo.

Por otro lado, el ojiazul continúo por algunos minutos más absorbiendo la punta, soplando entre lamidas para sensibilizarla más y volviendo a apoderarse del glande, para asegurarse de limpiarlo por completo. Vaya que le daría a Loki un buen motivo para que le reconociera lo _higiénico_ que había resultado ser, porque normalmente siempre se quejaba de que Thor llegaba cubierto de fango o lodo al final del día y pretendiera besarlo así. Pero ahora era todo lo contrario, su saliva sería suficiente para quitar todo rastro de chocolate. Antes de que el nórdico se dispusiera a realizar la siguiente acción, que Loki ya ansiaba y él igual, posó ambas manos en los glúteos del ojiverde, obligándolo a que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cuello. Despegó su boca del miembro un segundo, dejando un hilillo de saliva. Contempló unos segundos la erección, volvió a mirar a Loki y no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para engullir de un solo bocado aquel postre de dioses.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento, valiéndose más de la habilidad de su lengua que con el bombeo, juntando más las piernas de Loki, hasta que sus mejillas tuvieron contacto con los muslos que sudaban frio. Más pronto que tarde, sus oídos se deleitaron con los sollozos, y eso solo le dio más motivación a seguir la felación y empezar a acariciar más abajo, justo en la entrada.

— Ngh... aah...

La sensibilidad que Loki había alcanzado para ese momento ya era demasiado alta. Por lo que una vez que Thor le hiciera rodearle el cuello con las piernas y este engullera su erección, el hechicero se deshizo en gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, que comenzaban a llenar su pecho al igual que la habitación iluminada de un tenue fulgor naranja, producto de las velas con aroma a lavanda. Mismo aroma que se mezclaba con el del chocolate y el del aceite de almendra y olivo, volviendo el ambiente mucho más candente y erótico. La cabeza de Thor hundida entre sus piernas, subía y bajaba lento pero imprimiendo ansia en cada movimiento. Su lengua chocaba intensa contra le piel rígida, provocando que el falo de Loki se fuera endureciendo más y comenzara a palpitar deseoso, mientras que su entrada era estimulada con caricias lascivas, haciéndole más tortuosa y placentera la espera por terminar fundidos como uno solo, como tantas otras veces.

A Thor le fascinaba tenerlo delirando de placer. Amaba cada gesto, sonido, amarre que hiciera contra las sábanas, el sabor de su piel, pero sobretodo, tenerlo a su lado. Aunque en esa situación lo tenía bajo suyo, mejor dicho, cosa que le hizo sonreír metafóricamente, porque teniendo sus músculos tensados para comprimir la erección, no podía hacer muchas expresiones faciales. Poco a poco el ritmo se intensificó y sus mamadas adquirieron maestría y perfección. Su cabello caía por sus hombros y pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían. Jadeó aun con el falo dentro de su boca y sin perder el tiempo, tomó la espátula con segundas intenciones. Levantó un poco su cabeza para embarrar un poco más, y con una mano flexionó una pierna de Loki, hasta que ésta pegó con el pecho del ojiverde para separar más sus nalgas. Esto con el fin de untar el chocolate sobrante de la espátula en el canal, mientras seguía mamando.

— Agh... Thor... mnh...

Al instante en que las succiones de Thor contra su falo se volvieron más hambrientas, Loki se retorció de nueva cuenta, moviendo la cadera suave y constantemente en busca de mayor placer y éxtasis. Mismos que se vieron aumentados en el momento preciso en que el rubio hizo espacio, flexionando su pierna hacia su pecho para tener libre el área de su entrada. La cual terminó siendo cubierta por chocolate, al igual que su falo, lo que le dejó entrever las intenciones que Thor tenía para con él.

El rubio se detuvo en la felación puesto que el chocolate se había acabado, pero eso no lo privó de untar otra pasada. Seguiría así hasta hacer a Loki alcanzar el orgasmo, lo cual sería pronto.

— Mírame, Loki... quiero que veas como te la chupo

Dijo con malicia y perversión para engullir con descaro la erección de nuevo, lamiendo más frenéticamente que antes. Estaba guardando lengüetear en el canal al último, cuando Loki se corriera. Ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Ante la petición con pinta de orden que Thor le profiriera, el hechicero abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad, debido a que el placer agolpado estaba nublándole todos los sentidos. Pero aun así, logró entreabrir sus esmeraldas vidriosas y fijar la mirada en el rubio. Tragó saliva con ansia y a los pocos segundos observó al rubio meterse todo el falo en la boca, empezando a mamar con determinación y lujuria. Estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos por la sensación tan condenadamente satisfactoria que aquella acción le provocó, pero usó las últimas reservas de auto control de las que disponía, y se mantuvo deleitando la vista con esa escena ardiente de la cabeza de Thor subiendo y bajando, mirándole de vez en vez con ese par de zafiros penetrantes y llenos de pasión.

Los segundos pasaban y Loki se sentía cada vez más a las puertas del orgasmo. Mantenía el movimiento rítmico de las caderas al compás de las mamadas del ojiazul, mientras gemidos ahogados trataban de escapar pos sus labios y su rostro se comprimía en éxtasis. Cuando sintió que los espasmos se hacían cada vez más presentes, y que su pene lubricaba y se volvía más rígido con cada succión, Loki enredó los dedos de su mano derecha entre la dorada cabellera, jalando con desespero, mientras que la otra se aferraba de la almohada.

— Thor... Thor, ¡aaagh!...

Terminar estallando en la boca del rubio fue cuestión de segundos, con la espalda encorvada y la cabeza clavada por completo en la almohada.

Ahí estaba, lo había conseguido. Thor había logrado hacer experimentar a Loki el orgasmo que lo prepararía para lo que seguía. No dejó escapar una sola gota, bebiéndose toda su semilla, ayudándose de sus dedos para chupar hasta la última reserva, complacido de que el hechicero siguiera tomando sus mechones entre sus dedos y halando cuando la lengua del nórdico rosaba algún punto sensible aún. Thor se incorporó un poco para observar de reojo como Loki intentaba respirar y darle tiempo a que su cuerpo se destensara. Aún estaba pendiente el chocolate en su canal, aguardando a ser devorado, cosa que el nórdico no pasó por alto.

— Respira profundo... —recomendó mientras acariciaba sus muslos— y disfruta…

La última frase la dijo con negras intenciones. Al instante, tomó de un hombro a Loki dándole a entender que cambiaría su posición. Lo giró hasta dejar su pecho y abdomen contra la cama, agarró sus caderas obligándolo a elevar sus glúteos y flexionar sus rodillas, dejando expuesta la entrada que tenía restos de chocolate seco. No dudó en derramar otro poco del postre para que fuera más exquisito. Acercó su rostro, y como si comiera un helado, lamió una sola vez quitando casi todo.

Seguía sumido en ese desfogue placentero cuando Thor le volteo con sutileza y pronunció aquellas palabras cargadas de perversión, haciéndole vibrar nuevamente, puesto que intuía la siguiente acción a realizar por parte del rubio. Quedo recostado boca abajo y dejo que este le acomodara en una posición que le facilitara el siguiente movimiento, mientras sujetaba la almohada con las manos y respiraba tal como Thor le había aconsejado, esperando que le hiciera disfrutar al máximo... y así sucedió. Casi al instante, el ojiazul comenzó a lamer su entrada bañada de aquel delicioso liquido semi espeso, haciéndole echar la cabeza atrás y retorcer la almohada entre sus dedos, mientras gemía de forma ansiosa y sentía como era cubierto de más chocolate una y otra vez, cada que Thor dejaba limpia el área con su lengua fogosa.

— Mnh...

Cada parte de piel expuesta era un blanco perfecto que el rubio no desaprovechaba. Metía su lengua y presionaba la entrada contra ésta. Su lívido se acrecentaba al paso del tiempo y su erección ni se diga, porque estaba erguido en toda su plenitud, literalmente. Se acomodó mejor y abrió más las nalgas del hechicero para lamer lo último que restaba del chocolate. Aun no estaba lo suficientemente _satisfecho_, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la espátula y untó una vez más el chocolate, especialmente la parte donde comenzaba el canal, como excusa para pasar su lengua por ese lugar más veces. Volvió a deleitarse y degustar el postre combinado con ese aroma de lavanda, aunado a la esencia que el aceite había dejado. Todos esos aromas y esencias fue lo que Thor describió como: _El afrodisiaco de Loki_, porque así le parecía. Sustancias que lo encendían y excitaban.

Continuó lamiendo más hasta que el chocolate se agotó. Se limpió una poca de saliva que le resbalaba por la comisura de su boca, dejó a un lado todo rastro de postre y se recostó encima de Loki.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó para comprobar si había tomado el suficiente aire

Esa lengua lo estaba llevando al mismo paraíso del delirio, acariciándole, lamiéndole, intentando abrirse paso en su interior y retrayéndose al último momento. Su nivel de excitación estaba al tope, tanto que con solo esa pregunta Loki sintió desfallecer, a la par que su miembro se erguía en su totalidad de nueva cuenta. ¿Que si estaba listo? Lo estaba desde el momento mismo en que le había hecho cambiar de posición.

— Siempre…

Fue su respuesta, antes de tomar un respiro profundo y relajar el cuerpo para facilitarle la entrada.

Thor elevó las cejas un poco sorprendido. La verdad creía que Loki tardaría más en estar preparado, como habitualmente sucedía, pero al ver que no había objeción y que el regalo de San Valentín había surtido el efecto deseado, eso le sacó una enorme e inmensa sonrisa. Volvió a acomodarse dejando que el ojiverde elevara un poco sus caderas, mientras él hacia una masturbación de preparación a su miembro para que lubricara. Vio que el hechicero estaba en posición, se apoyó en su antebrazo izquierdo y con el derecho dirigió su falo dentro. Gruñó grave mientras se adentraba y necesitó concentrarse para mantenerse consciente de todo aquello. Al avanzar la punta, Thor pegó su frente a la espalda de Loki, comenzando a repartirle besos acuosos a lo largo de esta, para que el hechicero destensara su entrara y pudiera penetrar con más facilidad.

— ¿Qué se siente? —preguntó con perversión y malicia al oído de Loki, mientras era apresado entre esas paredes— ¿Qué ... se siente... tenerme... dentro?

Loki sollozó extasiado en cuanto el falo de Thor fue entrando lentamente, mientras que se aferraba a la almohada y se contraía, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que su rostro se arrugaba con placer y cierta incomodidad mezcladas, comenzando a sudar por la frente y las sienes. Poco a poco ese falo ardiente iba abriéndose paso, hundiéndose, en tanto que Thor repartía besos húmedos por la línea media de la espalda para calmarlo y hacer que su entrada cediera. Cosa que no fue difícil de lograr, puesto que todo aquel cúmulo de lujuria y adrenalina con la que habían iniciado esa noche de celebración, lo tenían realmente excitado como nunca. Por lo que al escucharle habla en su oído con ese tono jadeante y entrecortado, su psique envió una señal de placer puro que atravesó su cuerpo en segundos. Encendiéndolo sobremanera y permitiendo que el falo se deslizara con facilidad.

— Oh, Thor... no... no te detengas… — gimió alzando un poco más sus caderas

— ¡Aggh!

Adentro se sentía tan caliente y estrecho, que aquello permitió que Thor se apresurara a entrar con más deseo, jadeando excitado y ansioso por comenzar moverse. Sin dudar ni un segundo, acató la orden de Loki al instante y finalmente se clavó por completo, acostumbrándose a esas paredes que lo asfixiaban. Ya lo habían hecho varias veces, pero cada vez que lo penetraba no podía evitar sentir el placer más intenso y pleno, como si fuera la primera vez. Su erección era engullida y la imagen de la espalda de Loki cubierta por una ligera película de sudor lo encendían en serio.

Instantes después, el nórdico principió las estocadas, lentas pero profundas, gimiendo cuando su pene volvía a insertarse y exhalando cuando salía. Podría seguir así toda la noche.

Lo pidió dentro y ahí estaba, hundido por completo en su interior. Entrando y saliendo en estocadas lentas y profundas, preparando el terreno para el momento en que la pasión desenfrenada les poseyera y les hiciera arremeter con hambre y desespero. Cada vez que Thor se deslizaba hasta el fondo, Loki gemía y se encorvaba livianamente, alzando el rostro y frunciendo el entrecejo de modo perverso. Y cuando se alejaba, sus caderas le seguían al tiempo que jadeaba con insistencia buscando hacerle regresar. De algo estaba seguro ahora, nunca más volvería a llamarle _celebración inútil_ al día de San Valentín.

Sus embestidas lentas fueron preparando terreno y estimulando más al nórdico para hacerle sacar un gemido ronco de vez en vez. La sensación del calor de su cuerpo contra el de Loki le rebasó un buen rato atrás, sin embargo, conservaba la cabeza suficiente para terminar con aquel regalo de San Valentín. Se sentía endemoniadamente bien adentro. Si fuera por él no saldría jamás, pero eso solo podría suceder si Thor no tuviera otras necesidades como comer o dormir, y por mucho que le costara debía aceptar que no podía vivir solo a base de sexo, pero podría vivir teniéndolo cada noche a lado del hechicero, e incluso más veces al día.

Entre sus pensamientos y el placer que golpearon su ingle, Thor deslizó con más ímpetu su miembro en la cavidad, acelerando las estocadas con ansia y desespero, queriendo grabarse cada sensación en la memoria. Su abdomen cubría la mitad de la espalda de Loki y sus brazos descendieron a abrazarlo por la cintura, deseoso de imponer una nueva posición. Entonces, Thor levantó a Loki, mientras él se arrodillaba, acomodando al ojiverde en el ascenso para que quedara sentado en su erección y pegara su espalda a su pecho. En esta nueva pose, el rubio volvió a moverse más rápido, abriendo el canal con cada penetración y acariciando el pecho y vientre del hechicero para estimularlo.

Al igual que Thor, Loki se sentía morir de placer con cada embestida ansiosa, con cada roce de aquel cuerpo imponente contra el suyo, con cada gemido y jadeo acompañado del tibio aliento que salía de boca del rubio y terminaba chocando contra su nuca. Erizándole la piel y el alma misma, haciéndole desear que cada noche, cada amanecer, e incluso atardecer, fuera de esa forma. No era que durante el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo la cama, y otros sitios, no fuera una experiencia placentera, pero aquella superaba cualquier otra y por mucho.

Su mente se encontraba nublada, apenas divagando sobre lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su obsequio, apenas consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a causa del nivel tan elevado de éxtasis en el que se encontraba hundido, cuando sintió su cuerpo siendo sujetado con decisión y elevado hasta quedar de rodillas, en una posición vertical. Con la espalda pegada al pecho portentoso de Thor y clavado completamente en el falo de este, mientras que todo su frente era acariciado por esas manos toscas de guerrero, que mágicamente se tornaban en las más suaves y sutiles al momento de tocarle. Al instante, Loki correspondió entonces gimiendo sin recato, pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de la cabeza de Thor y recargando la suya en el hombro detrás de sí, en tanto que su mano izquierda le acariciaba el antebrazo, perdiéndose luego hasta situarse en la cadera del nórdico. Acariciando y apretando conforme las sensaciones de goce iban en aumento, motivadas por las penetraciones fogosas y constantes.

Cuando Loki recargó su cabeza en su hombro, el ojiazul giró su cuello para besarlo en el oído, chocando su aliento tibio contra su lóbulo y mordiéndolo después con deseo. Sintió que el hechicero acariciaba su antebrazo y levanto el dorso de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

— Loki... —jadeó contra su oído— te amo...

Declaró mientras su erección golpeaba un punto más sensible, indicándole así que el placer de ahora en adelante se acrecentaría. Penetró entonces con más fuerza y rapidez asimilando que el clímax estaba cerca, moviendo su cadera contra la de Loki, disfrutando y perdiéndose entre esas paredes que lo dejaban sin respiración y le excitaban al mismo tiempo. Estaba dentro de la persona que amaba.

— Aaagh...

El hechicero se arqueó soltando un sonoro sollozo, contrayendo su interior con intensidad y apretando la mano de Thor, en cuanto este hubo tocado por fin aquel punto en lo más profundo que le hacía naufragar en el mar del deseo y la pasión. Jadeaba con desespero una y otra vez, inflando el pecho mientras sus caderas se movían solas contra la pelvis del rubio.

— Nnh... También... también yo...

Expresó entrecortadamente, girando el rostro y atrayendo el de Thor con su brazo que permanecía sobre la cabeza de este, para fundir sus labios con los ajenos a pesar de que el aire era escaso para ambos. Por otro lado, el nórdico estaba a nada de perder la cordura cuando la delicada mano de Loki lo atrajo en un beso apasionado, mezclando tanto la saliva como el hambre entre ambos. Provocando que Thor desfalleciera por completo en su boca y enroscara su lengua para deleitarse de su paladar. Dejó que el ojiverde le apretara su mano, pues él también necesitaba sostenerse de algo para contender con la ola de sensaciones que activaban cada nervio de su cuerpo, pensando con cada penetración y caricia que se conferían.

— Nnngh...

El rubio jadeó entre el beso y las embestidas, subiendo y bajando más a prisa en lo que sus piernas seguían sosteniéndole. Suerte que poseía fuerza en ellas para permanecer en aquella posición que implicaba un esfuerzo físico enorme. Dio unas cuantas estocadas más y a la última se enterró por completo, abriendo más el canal y gimiendo ronco cuando el orgasmo arribó y lo obligó a apretar los párpados y separar su boca de la de Loki.

La saliva de Thor mezclada con la suya, combinando esencias y sabores. Su lengua enredándose con la ajena, explorando a fondo cada centímetro de su boca. Su aliento embriagante, sus caricias, la forma tan necesitada de hacerlo suyo, lo estaban llenando de una lujuria que hasta ese momento no creyó poder alcanzar. Todo era tan delicioso, tan ardiente y sofocante, tan jodidamente excitante que estaba seguro no tardaría en correrse... y momentos después, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Thor seguía las embestidas con el mismo ritmo, dispuesto a no ceder hasta que ambos terminaran tocando el mismo cielo. Loki sentía como ese falo dentro suyo se engrosaba hasta el límite y el pre-seminal lo invadía por dentro, permitiendo que el pene se deslizara mucho más fácil y rápido. Ante esto, el ojiverde se contraía, apresando la virilidad sensible de Thor, engulléndole más adentro, asfixiándole, mientras que su propia erección palpitaba y lubricaba, haciendo que el semen comenzara a cubrir toda la extensión de piel desde la punta hasta la base y bajando por las piernas.

Se aferró al brazo y cabeza del rubio, sintiendo pronto el momento, experimentando ya los espasmos y aquel cosquilleo subir desde la entrepierna hasta el cerebro, cuando Thor terminó corriéndose de forma fiera dentro suyo. Llenándole con esa esencia caliente, provocando que el mismo Loki culminara gimiendo largo y ronco, manchando parte de su abdomen, piernas y sábanas, en tanto que su espalda se curvaba con perversión y morbo.

Thor escuchaba como los gemidos de Loki se intensificaban y su matiz predecía que el hechicero se había corrido. Pudo sentir parte del semen de este que se escurría entre las piernas, aquel líquido que momentos atrás tuvo la fortuna de beber. El precioso segundo donde Thor fue envuelto en una nube embriagante y enloquecedora, permitió que su erección se expandiera y soltara su simiente con bastante furia, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Loki sin dejar de entrelazar sus dedos. Al poco rato, parte del semen logró escaparse de la entrada del hechicero a pesar que el miembro de Thor seguía dentro, dejando que se mezclara con otros chorros que caían por su pierna. Sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, el nórdico supo que el pecho y abdomen de Loki se expandían y retraían en busca de aire, dejando que los surcos de sus costillas se visualizaran. Algo que lo ayudó a saberlo fue su antebrazo descansando en el vientre agitado. Antes de moverse de nuevo para salir, Thor dio una lamida en el hombro izquierdo del ojiverde y de a poco fue moviéndolo para que se recostaran.

Aún con sus sentidos nublados y el sofoco que experimentaba a causa del reciente acto, Loki notó como era recostado suavemente contra la cama, sin que Thor saliera de su interior todavía. El rubio fue bajándole poco a poco, tratando de no separar demasiado sus cuerpos para no romper con la unión que mantenían. Así mismo, el ojiverde cerraba su entrada con sutileza, ayudando a que el pene dentro no se moviera un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Instantes después, el hechicero descansaba plácidamente con el pecho sobre las sábanas arrugadas y húmedas, mientras que su respiración se normalizaba y soltaba el cuerpo por completo. Dejándose envolver por ese confort aletargado que conocía de sobra y en el cual deseaba caer a manos de Thor una y mil veces.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul no dejó que su brazo se separara del vientre de Loki mientras se recostaban a descansar, y también sintió como el hechicero deseaba prolongar ese contacto por un poco más, dado que su canal se cerraba en torno suyo, cosa que le hizo sonreír en silencio. No se recargó en la espalda de este para permitirle respirar completamente y él mismo tratar de relajar su pulso, más dejó escapar su aliento en la nuca del hechicero buscando lograr el cometido, entre que se concentraba en saborear esos instantes posteriores al sexo que siempre le hacían dichoso de forma única. Rato después, cuando sintió que la entrada se soltaba de a poco, el nórdico removió su pelvis y fue saliendo con lentitud echándose a un lado del ojiverde.

Cuando le sintió removerse con delicadeza, Loki frunció el entrecejo y emitió un quedo gemido, alzando livianamente las caderas. Seguía sensible, y por lo tanto, cada fibra de su cuerpo aún reaccionaba con el mínimo roce. Una vez que Thor se recostó a su costado izquierdo, el hechicero entreabrió los ojos, posando la mirada vidriosa en el rostro del ojiazul, encontrándolo sumamente atractivo. Siempre se lo había parecido, no por nada se había enamorado como un tonto de él, pero la faceta que presentaba después de hacerle el amor, simplemente era sublime y divina. Tanto como la forma en que llevaron a cabo esa exquisita celebración que tanto veneraban los mortales... y ahora entendía el porqué. Al ver a Thor descansando, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y una expresión de desfogue total, Loki se deslizó con sigilo hasta subir a su pecho, mismo que ahora subía y bajaba acompasado. Retiró unas cuantas mechas doradas de su frente y sien y se dedicó a observarlo fija y amorosamente.

— Feliz San Valentín —susurró contra sus labios, depositando un fugaz beso en estos

El aroma a lavanda de las velas consiguió tranquilizarlo lo suficiente, hasta hacerlo cerrar los ojos un momento para repasar en su mente imagen a imagen de aquel glorioso encuentro. Este cabía en el Top10 definitivamente. Habían dado todo de sí mismos, pero también debía admitir que la celebración de esa fecha había ejercido cierta influencia para que todo fuera más pleno y placentero. Estaba tan centrado en oler aquellas esencias suaves que no notó cuando Loki se subió en él. Sonrió de lado, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos, encontrándose con la deliciosa imagen del rostro del ojiverde, que tal parecía, había adoptado la celebración y ahora le respondía.

— Feliz San Valentín

Contestó siguiendo la costumbre y acariciando los brazos del hechicero, plasmando una expresión boba y de total gozo cuando Loki le dio aquel beso fugaz. Poco después, este se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo de Thor, colocando su pierna izquierda entre las del rubio y recargando la barbilla en el medio del pecho, delineando la línea entre ambos pectorales con el índice diestro. Mientras que el nórdico le acariciaba los brazos de forma concienzuda, haciendo que su piel se erizara por lo grato de la sensación.

— Creo que... podría considerar el adoptar esta _interesante tradición_ para futuras ocasiones

Loki expreso con cierta insinuación y picardía, mirándole travieso, provocando que Thor riera grave y echara su cabeza hacia atrás, volviéndola a enderezar a los pocos segundos para mirar al pelinegro con expresión locuaz y socarrona.

— Ah… Solías pensar que esta fecha era tonta y nada productiva —comentó con burla, pasando su dedo índice a lo largo de su rostro, dejándolo reposar en la boca del ojiverde— Para mí será un placer celebrarla contigo los años que vengan

Admitió ahora con un tono alegre y optimista, atrayendo más al hechicero hasta que ambos quedaron de frente, con sus pechos y abdómenes juntos. Sensación que agradó mucho al nórdico. En tanto, Loki enarcó una ceja con fingida indignación, ante el comentario burlón del ojiazul y la suave caricia que le profirió desde el entrecejo hasta la boca, con su dedo índice.

— Eso es muy cierto, pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión —habló con elocuencia, chocando sus labios contra el dedo que reposaba sobre estos— Además... acabo de comprobar que no es tan inútil, después de todo. Yo diría que tiene MUCHO de productiva

Le devolvió una mirada penetrante acompañada de una sutil relamida de labios, para después sonreír de medio lado, en lo que dejaba que Thor le acomodara hasta quedar su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Escuchando aquella leal declaración en el camino, haciéndole plasmar cierta diversión en su rostro aun sonrojado y agotado.

— ¿Solo cada año? —frunció el entrecejo fugazmente, venteando el área de los labios a modo de querer rozarlos con los suyos, pero sin culminar la acción— Podríamos adelantarlo y celebrarlo varias veces al año... ¿no crees? —clavó la mirada en los zafiros profundos, observando expectante

A veces, cuando Loki se expresaba con ese tono y hacia ese tipo de interrogantes, llenas de su peculiar redundancia en ellas, Thor se enamoraba de nuevo. Ese estilo al hablar y decir lo que le gustaba oír, era su propio pedazo de Valhalla. Ladeó entonces el rostro, sonriendo levemente y recargando sus manos en los glúteos de Loki, sin segundas intenciones.

— Tenlo por seguro. Además, esta fecha solo es una excusa más para pasarla contigo aquí

Señaló con sus ojos la habitación al decir aquello. Era cierto, podía estar con el hechicero cuando quisiese, pero ese día había tenido un motivo _socialmente aceptado_.

— Y como lo dicta la tradición, tengo que hacerte una pregunta —dijo con expresión seria, pero divertida por dentro

Loki sintió aquel par de manos posándose sobre sus glúteos, aunque no queriendo hacer otra cosa más que descansar plácidamente sobre ellos, motivo que le hizo reír internamente. A veces le seguía sorprendiendo y causando gracia el que Thor no tuviera presente el sexo en todo momento, y fuera capaz de tocarlo sin pasarle por la mente algo más que una delicada demostración de afecto. Muy raro e interesante comportamiento en el impulsivo Dios del Trueno. Aunque después de escuchar cada palabra sobre el pretexto que este había tomado para que aceptara honrar esa fecha especial con él, lo siguiente que le expresó le había dejado intrigado y un tanto confuso. Más aun por aquel semblante serio que tan de pronto Thor hubo plasmado en su rostro. Lo miró en silencio, arrugando el entrecejo sin comprender lo que trataba de decir.

— ¿Pregunta? —entrecerró los ojos dudoso— ¿Que pregunta?

Thor respiró profundo, aparentando que estaba pensando con esfuerzo, aunque la realidad era que solo se trataba de una máscara para poner a Loki bajo presión. No sabía por qué le gustaba hacerlo. Tal vez porque el hechicero solía decirle cosas cargadas de sarcasmo o bromas, mismas que lo ponían nervioso, y esta era la manera de devolverle las jugadas, aunque no con mala intención. Justo antes de contestar a las intrigas del ojiverde, sus labios se dibujaron en una sonrisa entre burlona y carismática.

— Te quería preguntar... —bajó una mano hasta toparse con una de Loki, acunándola con ternura— ¿si te gustaría Ser mi San Valentín?

Aunque ya habían dicho que estarían juntos y todo, Thor no pudo evitar pasar por alto ese cliché.

Bien, ahora entendía porque había ocasiones en las que transformarlo en un inmundo gusano le cruzaba por la cabeza. Le había jugado una broma poniéndolo bajo presión deliberadamente, solo para salirle con algo tan falto de seriedad y sacarlo de balance... debió habérselo esperado. Inmediatamente, la expresión incierta de Loki se fue desvaneciendo, plasmando ahora una de fastidio y enfado, no en serio, pero en realidad se la estaba creyendo. Y para que eso estuviera pasando, quería decir que o estaba perdiendo la práctica o Thor ya lo tenía bien medido.

— Eres un maldito, ¿sabías? —le jaló de la oreja izquierda, aunque no tan fuerte— Debería retractarme con lo de haber aceptado la tradición

Thor arrugó la nariz en una mueca de incomodidad por aquel modo de Loki de desquitarse contra su _broma inofensiva_. Y para enfadarlo todavía más, se rió con descaro pero cuidando de no sonar muy malicioso.

— ¡Auch! Oye, dolió —comentó tratando de pedir indulgencia— La pregunta la dije en serio. Vamos, no te enfades. No quiero quedarme sin mi _San Valentín_

Luego de eso, y sin que Loki lo esperara, se arriesgó a robarle un beso, presionando sus labios solamente pero con determinación, y cuando lo volvió a encarar, suspiró mirándole con expresión serena y sensata.

— ¿Crees que te dejaría escapar por una tontería como esa? —replicó refiriéndose a la broma de momentos atrás

Y aparte el muy cínico le roba un beso. De acuerdo, no era que le molestara. Vaya, ni siquiera estaba enfadado realmente, pero de alguna forma se la tenía que devolver. Era algo característico y cotidiano entre ellos, si uno la hacia el otro buscaba devolvérsela de algún modo. Claro, en el mejor sentido posible. Ya que jamás lo hacían con mala intención a menos que hubiera un enfado realmente crudo, y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había ocurrido algo por el estilo y esperaba seguir sin romper esa racha. Por lo que obviamente aquello no sería la gota que derramara el vaso. Así que le mantuvo el contacto visual, aun serio, para luego suavizar la expresión y exhalar un liviano suspiro.

— No, yo sé que no serias tan tonto como para perderme por eso

Loki sonrió con ligereza, llevando sus labios al oído de Thor y atrapando el lóbulo de este suavemente entre sus labios, a modo de compensación por el leve maltrato.

— Si no tengo de otra, entonces... acepto ser tu _San Valentín_

_S_usurró siseante, depositando luego un fugaz beso en la mejilla del nórdico y encarándolo de nueva cuenta. Entre tanto, Thor soltó una pesada exhalación cuando Loki le mordió el oído. Siempre sabía dónde encontrar su punto.

— Por supuesto, nunca te alejaría de mí… menos sabiendo que eres mi San Valentín —dijo con voz ronca y posando sus zafiros en las esmeraldas—...pregúntamelo tu

Inquirió con expresión juguetona. No era que se sintiera inseguro, solo que creía que si Loki le preguntaba ¿_quieres ser mi san Valentín_?, sería como la consumación de la celebración. A ciencia cierta, Thor no sabía porque una parte de él, cuando adoptaba alguna especie de costumbre, ya fuese midgardiana o no, que tenía que ver con el cortejo en pareja, las reglas y los protocolos se los tomaba muy en serio y procuraba seguirlos al pie de la letra, aunque los demás lo consideraran tonto. Eran como pequeños rituales para decirle a Loki que siempre estarían juntos. Eso le parecía.

Ante lo expresado por Thor, el ojiverde enarcó una ceja de forma burlona, mientras le miraba como queriendo decir _olvídalo, pedazo de alcornoque. _

— ¿Qué si no lo hago? —dijo mostrándose entre travieso y retador

Ah, vaya. Eso no lo tenía contemplado. Se le había olvidado por completo quien de los dos era el maestro en la oratoria y el juego de palabras. Thor lo meditó varios segundos, frunciendo el cejo para darle una respuesta convincente y que no delatara el nerviosismo al que le había puesto la astucia de Loki.

— Umm... de acuerdo, este es el trato… —reveló con decisión— Si me lo preguntas, prometo hacer lo que quieras por una semana sin renegar

Ante la propuesta de Thor, Loki plasmo una expresión de profundo meditar, fingido por supuesto, apartando la mirada y frunciendo los labios. Tenerlo como _esclavo_ por una semana, era una oferta tentadora, pero sabía perfectamente que podía aprovecharse de él esa misma semana que proponía, o más tiempo, sin que este lo notara y sin algo a cambio de por medio. Por lo que bien podría negarse y hacerle pensar en algo más creativo... pero aun así, seguía siendo tentador el tenerlo en bandeja de plata, a su plena y total disposición, siendo consciente de ello. Por lo que después de pensárselo por varios segundos, el hechicero regreso sus esmeraldas hacia el rubio, dejando entrever cierta complicidad maliciosa en su rostro.

— Harás lo que yo quiera por una semana y no te opondrás a ello... Bien, me agrada la oferta —susurró grave, apenas sonriendo— Entonces, te pregunto... ¿serias mi San Valentín? —le miró juguetón e insinuante

Esperó a cualquier palabra que dijera el ojiverde. Thor sabía que cuando Loki se ponía en esa pose pensativa, era porque estaba debatiendo si tomarle la palabra o no, cosa que lo ponía a expectativa y con mirada anhelante. Lo que desconocía era que el hechicero solo pretendía para darse el gusto de verlo así de ansioso. Todavía no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien, y por ese lado enigmático y misterioso que siempre le mostraba quedaba más a su merced en cierto modo. Pero cuando Loki le sentenció y aceptó, aparte preguntándole lo que quería escuchar, no hizo más que abrazarlo con emoción y entusiasmo, comenzando a rodar con él por la cama.  
— ¡Sí! ¡Acepto!

Exclamó tanto respondiendo a la pregunta de ser su San Valentín, como a la de su papel de _esclavo._ Momentos después, el nórdico se detuvo en su _ataque de amor,_ dejando a Loki debajo de él, al tiempo que plasmaba una expresión infantil de inocencia e ingenuidad, pero cargada de ilusión.

— Claro que acepto

Tal vez Loki no comprendía cuán importante era para el rubio que le hubiese hecho tal pregunta, pero el que lo hiciera, simplemente le iluminó el corazón.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo!

El ojiverde se aferró con fuerza a los brazos de Thor, en cuanto este le volteo contra la cama con el entusiasmo y la emoción a flor de piel. No sabía porque, pero adoraba en secreto el que Thor llegara a mostrarse como un niño con ilusiones y anhelos sin malicia alguna, aunque su porte lograba que cualquiera temblara solo con el hecho de escuchar su nombre. A pesar de ser un guerrero respetado, leal a su reino y de un temple de acero, aún conservaba ese noble y transparente corazón de niño que le hacía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y no tomarse tan en serio la vida, sino disfrutarla al máximo, cada segundo en total plenitud.

— Tenemos un acuerdo entonces y más vale que lo cumplas al pie de la letra —recalcó de modo altanero, sonriendo socarrón

Estaba emocionado. Esos pequeños lujos que podía darse en las conversaciones con Loki sabían a gloria. Le encantaba hablar con él después de haberle hecho el amor. Sin saber el motivo, simplemente aquellas charlas eran mágicas, como Loki. Muchas de sus mutuas complicidades y a veces apuestas, las habían decidido en esas ocasiones. Antes de responder a la sentencia del pelinegro, Thor se tomó la libertad de besarlo, pero esta vez con euforia y rapidez. Un beso _elevado,_ por así decirlo, de esos que le daba cuando había sido el vencedor en alguna competencia o cazado alguna bestia enorme. Besos de triunfador.

— Lo haré, Loki. Hare honrar la promesa —declaró con aire de bravura vikinga, típica en él

El ojiverde sonrió entre el beso eufórico del rubio que lo tomó desprevenido. Le sujetó ambas muñecas con las manos y prácticamente se dejó hacer, puesto que en ese momento lleno de júbilo para Thor no tenía mucho que hacer más que permitir que expusiera su glorioso ímpetu. Mismo que pasó momentos después, cuando el nórdico separó sus labios de los suyos para hacerle aquella declaración, la cual escuchó con oídos y corazón anhelantes.

— Sé que así será

Dijo quedo, mirándole fijo y cálido, rozando su mejilla y atrayéndole para besarle con suavidad y delicadeza, no profundizando haciendo uso de la lengua, pero si atrapando sus labios con intensidad. Succionando y dejando que las sensaciones viajaran por cada fibra se su ser.

Por otro lado, Thor ladeo su cabeza para que su boca se acomodara mejor sobre al de la Loki, respetando el que este deseaba un beso tranquilo. No hacía falta besarse hasta quitarse el aliento ahora, ya que lo habían aprovechado bien minutos atrás. Le rodeó entonces con los brazos, acariciándole parte del cabello que estaba arremolinado en su nuca, mientras sonreía en el beso. Entre aquellas caricias y suspiros, Thor miró de reojo el chocolate en el contenedor, debatiendo que haría con el sobrante. ¿Lo guardaría para la noche siguiente o se lo comería con Loki? Ambas opciones eran tentadoras, así que podía practicar ambas, aunque debía preguntar primero, porque su semana de ser esclavo ya empezaba y debía cumplir las órdenes del hechicero.

No quiso preocuparse demasiado por el momento, Loki era su San Valentín, después de todo, y había oído que cuando una persona acepta ser tu _San Valentín_, le trae dicha y alegría a tu vida. Por lo que cualquier _mandato_ que le indicara no sería tan malo, ¿o sí? Era demasiado bueno hasta ahora. Y si Loki había adoptado esta celebración, probablemente el efecto de Cupido lo volvería _piadoso_ durante la siguiente semana… O eso esperaba.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

**Notas finales: **San Valentín previo, ¿válido o no? :3…Bien pues, como siempre les agradecemos que nos sigan leyendo, así como agradecemos lo que nos dicen…En serio que es un placer para ambas compartir nuestros divagues y el amor por este par de dioses que se han vuelto nuestro vicio xD…Cuídense y pronto volveremos al ataque ;)…


End file.
